The White Light
by 1454x
Summary: When Steve finds himself bloodied and beaten with no memory of what happened he finds himself in a strange land. With the help of two friendly villagers he is able to recover his wounds, but not his memory. Now he struggles to find the truth, and his memories, as he lies on the verge of falling onto the path of evil.


Steve opened his ocean blue eyes. Steve was a miner who wore a cyan shirt; deep blue jeans and he had dark short hair he was the age of twenty-two. The young miner's surroundings were very bizarre, Every time he attempted to recall anything his mind would go blank. He did not know who he was nor where he came from, just the fact that he woke up in a pool of dried blood, which stained his shirt, and a crimson stained diamond sword was tightly gripped in his felt wounds cover his body and cringed at the pain he felt, what was even worse was the large gash he had upon his stomach. He looked around only to find a few oak and birch trees; followed by a small pool of water, a few stray roses hung along the rim of the small pond. He used a nearby block of stone to help himself up to his feet, in doing so the young miner found himself stumbling backwards and falling over again. He winced in pain but attempted to get up again, but his legs felt very weak and bruised, searing pain coursed through his veins as a few gashed and cuts were stretched open. He felt very weary and sore. Steve watched as the sunset approached and admired the beautiful sight on his sore back, attempting to ignore the pain that made him feel dammed to be mortal. unaware of mobs that roamed the lands after nightfall, Steve fell asleep due to the feeling of pure exhaustion, and the fact that it was now night, however before him stood two shadowy figures. They soon became mere blurs as he fell unconscious.

"My Notch what is this guy doing out here like this?! The poor guy looks like Herobrine got to him then left 'em for the endermen!" a young boy exclaimed fixing his eyes on the blood and gashes upon the stranger, appearing to be un-affected at the sight. The young boy appeared to have electric green eyes; he wore an orange shirt and dark jeans and looked to be about nine or ten. He had short blond hair and stood next to a taller man, who soon spoke.

"You never know, but this man looks like Herobrine. We should leave." The taller man spoke in a dead-serious tone after seeing the wounds and similar facial features toward Herobrine, he grabbed the young boy by his right arm and began heading east; Only to have the child resist, he stopped urging for them to leave to allow the small child to speak. The older man wore a black t-shirt and tan shorts, his eyes were and amber yellow He seemed to be in his mid 20's. His hair was also a short blond, seemingly the only feature related to the young boy.

"But daddy," The young boy pleaded,"He looks injured, and Herobrine has never been wounded for longer than twenty seconds." The young boy latched onto his father's shirt and gave him his most innocent, sorrow filled pleading look possible.

"Alright, but only while this man recovers, then he leaves." The young boy's father ended the last sentence with a stern tone, but in the end he agreed to help the man covered in crimson but with obvious hesitation as he picked up the young miner and his sword, heading back to a nearby village, the young boy was close by his father's side...

* * *

Steve awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps against hollow wood flooring and the smell of fresh cooked stake. The young miner sat upright in surprise of his new surroundings only to have two pairs of blurry hands push him back down onto what felt like moist warm sheets. Steve felt his heart race as two blurry unfamiliar figures held him down to the bed.

The young boy's father must've felt Steve's heart race for he spoke calmly to him. "Hey buddy calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled slightly knowing that the stranded injured man was alive. "We saved your life ya' know, and if you are to heal you ought to lie down."

Steve looked around as his vision became clear, yet he shook violently, he hadn't a clue in all of Minecraftia about where the hell he was or if he could trust these people, his surroundings were dim with only a-few pieces of glow stone were placed into a birch plank floor, the walls seemed to be made of oak wood logs, there was a single wooden door that lead out and the house appeared to have no windows, making Steve's surroundings eerie, There were three beds across from where he was. To Steve's right there was a furnace, crafting table and a double chest. Near the chest were his bloodied sword and his backpack, the only thing the young miner could seem to do was glance around and shake in a cold sweat, and fear.

"You alright?" the young boy's father asked the now fear-struck man. "We have no reason to harm you; our only intentions are to help you." However the only reply the two strangers got was a simple wincing sound as Steve held and arm over his stomach, which was tightly wrapped in bandages; blood seeped through and dyed the miners arm crimson in some spots. The young child's father removed his hands from Steve and doug through a leather backpack that was dragged out from under the bed.

"What happened?" the young boy asked, not noticing the pain in Steve's eyes. "And what is your name?" he smiled not taking note of the wincing and blood.

"Not now Hiroshi." The young boy's father said, gesturing towards the outdoors to go and play in the now sunlight world. Hiroshi's father began to re-apply new bandages on Steve's wound when he looked at Steve and said, "You were out for quite some time, what in the name of Notch happened to you?" Hiroshi's father asked the miner.

"How long was I out? And the only thing I can recall is waking up in a bloodied mess and unable to get up." Steve replied; although it was only two mere questions he still found this man confusing, yet…a-bit interesting. He took note of how good of a medic the man seemed to be because Steve never felt any pain within the switching of his bandages. Steve also thought of the young jolly boy whom was called 'Hiroshi' an interesting one to.

"Hmm, that's quite strange…it seems as if you were asleep for three days to be exact." Hiroshi's father answered Steve's question, thankful the miner could even talk. "Now, about your name." Hiroshi's father asked yet another irritating question to this somewhat 'fascinating' injured man, ignoring Steve's reply to the last question.

_'Again with the questions?'_ Steve thought to himself. _'Why would he care?'_ "My name…" Steve tried to think, to remember. Every time he tried to remember even something as simple as his name he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his head. "I can't quite recall. But can you please stop with the questions? You're making my head hurt." Steve declared mow sitting upright to try and see if it would make the pain become less.

Hiroshi's father nodded in understanding, he felt like he said to much and had become a burden to the injured man that was once covered in crimson and left the bedside to go outside and let the miner rest up both mentally and physically. Steve sighed in relief from the escape of the questions, the questions that hurt so much. He lie his head down on the still moist pillow. Utterly confused about the world around him, why hadn't he been able to recall his own name? Or anything for that matter. It was confusing and it hurt Steve's head terribly. The entire ruckus that the boy and man had made over his wounds from Notch only knows where they came from, and the sudden pains he got when he tried to move. The bloodied sword… and the pouch at his waist… "Wait." Steve sat upright and pulled out the dangling pouch from his waist; it was made of rough leather and felt heavy. Steve hadn't noticed it before but upon further examination it held five brightly shining blue gems. Steve grabbed one of the fine minerals out of the pouch and realized it was a diamond! He secured it back in its pouch and hid it under the bed. He decided it was time to lie down and rest up for what may happen in the future. After all, he had a-lot to learn about his past and what happened to him...

* * *

**((AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for short lightly detailed chapter but I haven't had much motivation. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more detailed.))**


End file.
